Carpe Noctem
by Evangeline Quantiore
Summary: Mey Rin y Bard descubren que la realidad es mucho mejor que sus sueños. Pasen y lean.


**Carpe Noctem**

**Por Evangeline Rave**

May Rin estaba nuevamente en aquel lugar, esperando. La habitación, escasamente amoblada, con una gran cama con dosel, cubierta con sábanas de seda negra, era inundada por la débil luz de la luna, filtrada por la pequeña abertura que dejaban las cortinas, también negras.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre vestido completamente de negro. Su cabello negro, cuidadamente descuidado le daban un aire salvaje y seductor, que la dejó completamente extasiada. Esos ojos rojizos la recorrieron completamente de forma lujuriosa, provocando que a ella le temblaran las rodillas.

- Sebas… Sebastian – dijo Mey Rin casi en un susurro.

El mayordomo se acercó a ella sin decir nada, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios, que ella no dudo en responder. Las manos de ambos se movieron con rapidez y experticia quitando las ropas del otro.

Sebastian se inclinó para capturar con sus labios uno de los pezones de la sirvienta y guardaespaldas de la mansión Phantomhive. Esta gimió de placer al sentir el contacto.

De un rápido y brusco movimiento el mayordomo la empujó sobre la cama mientras Mey Rin lo miraba sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes por el deseo.

El se inclinó levemente sobre ella y separó sus piernas, lentamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo que lo esperaba ansioso. La sirvienta sintió como el miembro, completamente duro y erecto de Sebastian tocaba su entrada. El solo debía empujar un poco más, y se convertirían en un solo ser.

- Entonces… ahora… - dijo Sebastian.

Mey Rin se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama, sudorosa y agitada. Con un calor muy incómodo entre las piernas.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había tenido este sueño, y para su desgracia, siempre terminaba en la misma parte, justo antes de consumar. Y siempre despertaba con esa necesidad urgente, que muchas veces debió satisfacer con sus propias manos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero esta noche ni siquiera eso sería suficiente. Así que optó por levantarse y dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina a beber algo. Quizás la caminata por la fría mansión le bajara la temperatura, y le haría pensar otras cosas.

Habían pasado algunos años desde el día en que Ciel y Sebastian se habían marchado de la mansión, y los fieles sirvientes continuaban cuidando de ella. Desde antes que Sebastian se marchara ella había comenzado a tener esos sueños, pero desde la partida de amo y mayordomo, se habían hecho más frecuentes y vívidos. Y siempre la dejaban deseando más, que se hicieran realidad. Si al menos sus sueños terminaran de la forma en que debían hacerlo.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Bard, quien bebía un vaso de leche.

- Bard ¿no puedes dormir? – preguntó ella.

- No, tuve un sueño perturbador, y me he desvelado.

- ¿Perturbador? No creo que tanto como el mío.

- Créeme, no creo que puedas superar mi sueño.

Bard estaba convencido que el sueño de Mey Rin no podía ser más perturbador que el propio, después de todo lo había hecho despertar completamente excitado. Y para empeorar la situación, la persona con la que se había visto en el sueño, en posiciones tan eróticas y excitantes era justamente quien estaba frente a él en esos minutos. Y al verla con su camisa de dormir, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, se le pasaron por la cabeza una serie de imágenes, que no solo había visto y experimentado en el sueño, sino que se le estaban ocurriendo a él solo en ese mismo instante.

El chef desvió la vista de Mey Rin. ¡Maldición! Debía salir de la cocina inmediatamente si no quería cometer alguna locura. Y es que la sirvienta siempre le había atraído de una forma muy particular, especialmente por esas habilidades tan especiales que poseía. Jamás había visto a una mujer manejar un arma de la forma en que ella lo hacía, y eso le gustaba y lo excitaba de algún modo. Al pensarlo se apretó la pierna intentando que la erección que estaba comenzando a tener se detuviera por el dolor.

El no era estúpido, a pesar de que en ocasiones lo pareciera, y sabía perfectamente que ella siempre se había sentido atraída por Sebastian, y aun ahora lo recordaba. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella.

Mey Rin en cambio no quería alejarse de Bard en esos momentos, la forma en que él la había mirado por un instante, tan diferente a como lo hacía generalmente, la hicieron sentir aun más calor del que ya tenía. Y por su cabeza pasó la idea de que quizás él podría esa noche… ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Eso era completamente inmoral, siempre había sido tan lujuriosa, pero se controlaba, lo que estaba pensando ahora era…

Mey Rin se giró rápidamente para ir por la leche que Bard había puesto sobre la mesa de la cocina pero su torpeza natural hizo que la tirara al suelo, rompiendo la botella, y esparciendo los trozos por todos lados. Ella quiso ir por algo para limpiar, pero Bard la detuvo, abrazándola, para impedir que pisara los trozos de vidrio. Entonces sucedió, se miraron a los ojos, y los deseos reprimidos que tenían ambos salieron a flote sin control alguno.

Bard tomó a Mey Rin en brazos y la depositó suavemente de espaldas sobre la mesa de la cocina, alejándose de los vidrios que se encontraban en el suelo. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que ella estaba queriendo en esos momentos, el chef se quitó la camisa de dormir, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella. La sirvienta, al verlo, se sentó en la mesa y acarició su cuerpo desnudo.

Era evidente que ambos querían lo que estaban a punto de hacer, así que no tuvieron más dudas. Bard desnudó a May Rin, y comenzó a besarla. Ella se dejó hacer, sin emitir palabra. Esto era mucho mejor que en sus sueños más eróticos con Sebastian Michaelis.

Luego del primer encuentro en la cocina, continuaron sus juegos amatorios en la habitación de Mey Rin. Fue una noche inolvidable para ambos. Para Bard, porque finalmente pudo expresar lo que sentía, y para Mey Rin porque se libró del fantasma de Sebastian Michaelis, al descubrir a una persona maravillosa en el chef. Alguien que siempre la había amado en secreto, y que jamás la abandonaría.

Mientras tanto, en su cuarto, Finny tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Se había despertado durante la noche, y dirigido hacia la cocina, donde escuchó a través de la puerta los gemidos y las susurrantes palabras de amor que Bard y Mey Rin se dedicaban el uno al otro. Su rostro de inmediato adquirió el color de la grana, pero luego sonrió para sí, al comprender los sentimientos que tenían sus amigos. Con esos pensamientos regresó a la cama, pero luego pensó en sí mismo, y lo que a él le hubiese gustado para su propia vida. La imagen de una joven rubia y de ojos verdes, cuyo rostro, cuando conoció, siempre era iluminado por una sonrisa, ahora en cambio, su rostro siempre estaba triste y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo desde que su amado se había marchado.

Si tan solo el pudiese cambiar eso… La próxima vez que la joven visitara y se quedara en la mansión ¿él se atrevería? ¿Sería capaz de confesar los sentimientos que tenía por ella? Quizás hasta terminarían como Bard y Mey Rin. Si la sirvienta había dejado de pensar en Sebastian Michaelis, y le había dado una oportunidad a Bard, quizás el milagro ocurriría entre él y la señorita Elizabeth, incluso a pesar de la diferencia de clases sociales. Si eso fuera posible, él sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Y con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza se durmió, mientras en la habitación contigua dos personas se amaban y se hacían promesas eternas.

Si, las noches en la mansión Phatomhive serían diferentes para algunas personas de ahora en adelante. Para algunos los sueños se habían hecho realidad y otros comprendieron que la realidad era mucho mejor que sus sueños.

**N. A: Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fics, y espero sus reviews también. Comenten, comenten.**


End file.
